Camp Chores
by phantomrider2597
Summary: Percy and Annabeth help one another banish the boredom of completeing camp chores. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Cabin checks

Percy Jackson

_I do not own any part of the Percy Jackson novels by Rick Riordan and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Camp Chores

_Annabeth's POV_

Annabeth hated doing cabin inspections, and Percy hated sorting through Chiron's mail; this made it logical to do the chores together. Many hands make light work, as Annabeth (daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom) had observed while making the suggestion and Percy had happily agreed. Old Seaweed Brain was never good with the intellectual side of being a half-blood, namely thinking. She flicked her blond hair out of her face and rolled her eyes at Percy's repeated muttering,

"Iota before epsilon, except after chi."

Annabeth smiled at him as he looked up from the pile of letters he was alphabetising. "Anything interesting today?" she asked mildly as they trudged towards the twelve cabins.

"Not really," Percy mused as he flicked through the correspondence. "Oh, how 'bout this," he said, brandishing a sheet of paper aloft. "One satyr asks Grover, 'What is the correct note on the reed pipes in the fourth bar of "Staying Alive" that sends pea plants into a frenzy?' Any ideas Wise Girl?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "We seem to be okay at staying alive... Most of the time."

Annabeth nodded absentmindedly, touching the clay beads on her camp necklace. As they neared the cabins, she headed towards the first door – Hermes. "Let's get this over and done with first," she grumbled, already imagining how many washes it would take to get the stench of rotten smuggled in food from her hair.

"Hey," Percy protested lamely. "It's not that bad-"

Annabeth cut him off with her signature 'you must be joking or else you're stark raving mad' look, and he obligingly shut up. His green eyes shone with unconcealed mischief. "Pity there's that rule about boys and girls being alone in a cabin together..."

She whirled around, grabbing him with one hand by the collar of his camp t-shirt. "Oh no you don't Jackson," she growled, face inches from his. "If I have to go in, you bloody well do too."

Percy winced in mock pain. "Gods Annabeth, you really are trying to kill me," he groaned, reaching out and turning the door knob. The stench was like a solid wall hitting them. "After you," he smirked, all gentlemanly all of a sudden.

She smiled prettily. "Why thank you," she said too sweetly, sidestepping him and entering the body of the Hermes cabin. It was in its usual state of disarray, with sweet papers and coke cans lying in a thick carpet on the floor. Dirty laundry was shoved hurriedly beneath the unmade beds, although someone had missed a sock which turned above their heads, stuck on a fan. Annabeth made a noise of disgust while Percy muttered some stuff under his breath, most likely "Where'd they get the coke?"

She quickly marked down a zero out of five on the score sheet, then wondered if she was being too kind.

"Ugh, Annabeth... Can we beat a hasty retreat yet?" He looked at her almost desperately, even though he had barely passed the doorway. She nodded and raced past him out the door, gasping for fresh air untainted by too much deodorant.

"Please tell me yours doesn't stink like that," she said to him seriously. "I'm hoping yours will smell like the sea?"

"Always," he smiled, green eyes churning like the depths in their conversation.

The pair slowly worked their way up the cabins, sorting out the mail as they went; Hephaestus cabin was hot (as always) and steamy, but still scored a three. Apollo and Ares' cabins both got four out of five – despite Percy's complaints. They had now reached the Poseidon cabin, and Percy eagerly slipped in before her.

The cabin was long and low to the ground, the walls studded with shells and indentations of coral. The floor was made of smooth rocks and splintered light like the kind found underwater danced along the ceiling. A saltwater fountain gurgled cheerfully in one corner, sending a spray of light mist into the air. Annabeth was pleasantly surprised – it was clean for once, and did smell like the sea.

"I'm impressed Percy," she said, nodding in appreciation of the effort he had obviously made.

"So you should be... Took me hours..." he groused. "Come on, it's easily worth a five." He snatched the clipboard off her and pencilled a five next to his cabin.

Annabeth laughed. "Nice try Percy. Four." She scribbled out his note and adjusted the score.

"Compromise?" he asked pleadingly.

"Fine," she sniffed, tapping her pencil against her lips. "Four and a half."

Percy shrugged, accepting this. He was cool with meeting her in the middle. He had finished his chore, so stuck the sorted letters under his arm, and whistled as he walked jauntily alongside her. They skipped the Zeus and Hera cabins – there was no need to check them out, since they didn't have any inhabitants.

Next was the Demeter cabin, which scored its usual five out of five. "So unfair," Percy moaned. "They can do all this sort of stuff." He motioned to the grass growing on the roof, the roses climbing up the walls and the lilies blooming in the window boxes. It was immaculate.

Annabeth then led the way to her own cabin door, with the owl above the frame watching them expectantly. Inside the cabin was crammed with books and papers, somehow strewn into a form of order. The beds were pushed tight against the walls; silver blankets spread tidily over the beds. A few odds and ends cluttered work tables and a wardrobe door was thrown wide open.

She cursed in ancient Greek, marking down her cabin with a three. Percy ambled around the room, peering at strategy maps which were plastered on the walls and tossing bookends and letter openers around in his hands.

"Thinking of taking up juggling, Seaweed Brain?" she called to him as she examined her list.

"Oh, no," he muttered vaguely. "I've found something _far_ more interesting."

Annabeth looked up to see Percy's head buried in the open wardrobe, which didn't worry her until she realised it was _her _wardrobe. She squealed and threw herself at the door, vainly trying to slam it shut before Percy could filter through all her stuff.

"Trying to take off my head, were we?" he chuckled. "Well don't worry, I've already found some very... fascinating things."

Annabeth tossed her clipboard aside, howling even as she blushed tomato red. She threw herself at her unsuspecting boyfriend, knocking him to the ground; she pummelled his chest with her fists, shrieking "Give whatever you just took back!"

Percy laughed, then easily flipped them over so that he was on top. "What do you think I took Wise Girl?" he asked teasingly, bringing his face tantalisingly close to hers. "It's making you blush!"

Annabeth harrumphed in embarrassment.

"I'll make you a deal – you give me a kiss and I'll give you a clue what I smuggled out from your clothes collection."

She squirmed under him, but sensing he would win in the end – mostly because she wanted him to – she touched her lips to his, brushing them together in butterfly soft kisses. Percy then took advantage, kissing her more deeply, tracing her lips with his tongue. She happily granted him access to her mouth and met his eager invasion with a well calculated defence, causing them both to moan quietly. Percy held her tightly to him, tracing his hands teasingly up and down her sides, making Annabeth whine in desire. She tugged roughly at his midnight hair and pulled herself closer to his body still, moulding her figure to his.

"Ahm..."

The pair leapt apart, both blushing incredibly red. Percy dropped the letters he had taken so long to order while Annabeth hid vainly behind her clipboard.

"Having fun doing cabin checks, are we?" Chiron raised an eyebrow at the couple, stamping one of his horse's hooves in the doorway. They tripped over one another trying to explain, before Chiron held up a hand, silencing them simultaneously. "Don't you have something else to be doing Percy?"

The boy in question nodded guiltily, rising to his feet with the correspondence in disarray. "Umm..." he stuttered, unable to meet his girlfriend's grey eyes. "I'll see you later Annabeth..."

"Sure," she smiled at him as he made a sharp exit from the Athena cabin. She blushed again under Chiron's penetrating gaze. "I'll just finish grading the rest of the cabins then," she muttered, eyes downcast as she sidled past the trainer.

"Annabeth-" Chiron called as she walked towards the next cabin down the row with purpose. "I don't mind you and Percy doing whatever you want to do in your own time but please..." she bit her lip anxiously. "Not in cabins where anyone can walk in on you."

Annabeth nodded mutely, her cheeks scarlet. She ducked her head into her hair and that was when she realised...

She never had found out what Percy had nicked from her wardrobe!


	2. Mucking out

Percy Jackson

_I do not own any part of the Percy Jackson novels by Rick Riordan and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Camp Chores

_Percy's POV_

The insides of my eyelids have very interesting swirly patterns – a bit like the currents in the ocean. They looked slightly blue too. I listened to my breathing and concentrated on keeping it smooth, steady. In – hold – out – hold. I was stretched out on my bed, dressed in shorts, trainers and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. All my chores were done, thank the Gods, and I fully intended to chill until the canoe races began. The only downside of this is, I'm not allowed to compete – Chiron says I have an unfair advantage, being the son of Poseidon and all. So I'm in a league of my own, and racing myself isn't half as much fun as absolutely thrashing my fellow campers.

And then someone began hammering on the door. I groaned, rolling off the bed and stalking to the door. I threw it open, intending to drench whoever had interrupted me, until I saw it was only Annabeth and allowed the ball of water in my hand to evaporate. I leaned casually on the door frame, smiling at my girlfriend.

"Percy," she grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the Pegasus stables and nearly off my feet. "Please explain to Blackjack that he has to get out of his stable for me to clean it." It was then I noticed she had bits of straw in her blond ponytail, horse hair all over her clothes and a pitchfork held menacingly in one hand.

"Ouch," I said sympathetically, pulling bits of straw from her hair.

She growled, muttering something under her breath in Greek about the uselessness of pegasi. I laughed, she looked so mad. "What did you do to get stuck on stable cleaning duty?"

She replied with only another growl, swatting at me with the pitchfork. We had reached the stables, all but one of which were sparklingly clean. I leaned over Blackjack's stall door.

"_Hey boss," _he whinnied at me. _"What'd ya need a gorgeous horse for today?"_ I smirked at Annabeth and patted Blackjack's neck.

"Hey boy, need you to do me a favour."

"_Oh yeah?"_

"Yeah," I replied opening the stable door. "Get out." The black pegasus trotted out his stable no problem, flapping his wings majestically.

I turned to Annabeth, smiling cockily. "Happy now?"

She harrumphed and gave me a shove as she flounced past, gritting her teeth to bite back a smart arse retort. Blackjack looked at me, confused.

"_Boss?"_

"That's it Blackjack. Just needed you to clear out your stable."

Blackjack nickered, shaking his head. _"Dude, you were so much cooler when you were single."_

I shrugged. "What's a guy to do? I can't help it if the ladies just can't keep their hands off me..."

"I heard that Jackson!" Annabeth yelled at me, sticking her head out the stable. Blackjack laughed at me, I could hear it in my mind. Suddenly Annabeth shrieked, sending me flying into the stall Riptide drawn before me.

Annabeth was plastered to one wall, white as a sheet. "Percy," she whimpered (Annabeth whimper?), pointing to a shadowy corner. "Spider!"

I sighed, sheathing my sword. I walked over, spotting the little beast; I carefully stood on it. "Dead spider now," I told her and saw her relax in relief.

"Thanks Percy."

"S'okay." I know how terrified she is of spiders. I was quite surprised when she hugged me, nuzzling her head into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. "Now, you have work to do, and I have some serious relaxing to get done before dinner time."

She rolled her grey eyes at me and poked me playfully with the pitchfork. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to help?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. She batted her lashes at me and stepped closer. "I know you just love horses..."

I leaned closer, unable to help myself, and brushed an unruly lock of curly hair behind her ear. I smiled my signature part cocky git, part unpredictable rogue smile and stepped away. And unfortunately for Annabeth who had been leaning into me, she nearly went sprawling to the ground. She shot me a look that could kill – especially when she had that threatening pitchfork in one hand – as I sauntered off and called that I'd see her later down at the canoe lake.


	3. Canoe races

Percy Jackson

_I do not own any part of the Percy Jackson novels by Rick Riordan and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Camp Chores

_Annabeth's POV_

Some people at camp claim I have an advantage in canoe races – Percy has the annoyingly cute habit of manipulating the water around my canoe to give it a little... push. Now, I always deny it because, of course, Percy swears he would never do such a thing; and I trust him... I think.

I stick the paddle back into the water of the lake, and it seems no effort at all to propel the boat forward. My partner – an Athena girl called Cassi – was whistling in a relaxed manner as we glided over the finish line well before our opponents, Clarisse from the Ares cabin and her burly mate. I glanced at Percy who was sitting watching from the bank, narrowing my eyes. I raised a brow questioningly. He just shrugged and smiled as if to say 'what did I do?'

It was probably due to this little distraction that I didn't realise quite how close the Ares boat had come.

"Hey, Wise girl!" Clarisse yelled roughly, as they pulled alongside. "Way to go, you cheat!"

Before I could raise my voice in a scathing retort, I was toppling out of the canoe and hitting the very cold, decidedly wet water. I crossed my fingers and prayed Percy would be kind enough to keep me dry as I kicked to the surface and broke through the water; I am going to kill him! No such luck – Darling Cassi is bone dry, dragging herself spluttering out of the water. So, oh yeah, Percy, my own boyfriend, manages to keep _her _dry, but not me... Oh, he is _so _for it when I get my hands on him!

_Percy's POV_

I smirk to myself as Annabeth comes striding towards me, eyes blazing, t-shirt clinging adorably to her flat stomach and perfect chest. She looks ready to kill, literally. I try to smile apologetically as I push myself to my feet, brushing my hands on my jeans. She is now practically breathing fire as she halts half a metre away from me – Oh Gods, the hands are on the hips, feet planted like tree roots shoulder width apart.

"You PRAT! I am going to KILL YOU!" She paused to take a breath, so I began my pre-rehearsed explanation, but she just cut straight across me. "Don't tell me, you somehow manage to magically keep the other girl dry, but just let me get soaked? Oh, nice, well, I'll remember that Percy Jackson! Just because you can't drown doesn't mean I won't try my best..."

I just smiled as she ranted, waiting until she paused to huff before dropping my eyes to her chest. She didn't seem to notice at first, so I – naturally – do the gentlemanly thing and say as straight faced as I can, "Annabeth, that water was obviously cold, because I can see straight through your shirt and your nipples are on very prominent display."

She shrieked, but instead of bringing up her arms to cover herself like any normal girl would, she launched herself at me, knocking me hard to the ground. He wet hair slapped me like fish in the face as we went down. "Seriously Wise girl," I sighed dramatically as I grabbed her wrists to prevent her breaking my nose. "I can see you're keen, but let's keep this PG please."

That made her grunt and try to knee me where it would hurt, but I just laughed and gently pushed her off. The energy seemed to drain out of her, so she flopped onto the ground next to me and looked up at the sky; she grumbled, then threw one arm over her eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking," she mumbled.

I chuckled, but kindly. "Nope – clear as day."

She sighed. "Did you do this on purpose?"

I shrugged, even though she couldn't see. "I didn't mean to," I admitted truthfully. "The opportunity was just too good to pass up." I shoved myself up onto one elbow and looked at her lying soaking wet on the grass. I reached over and pulled her arm away from her face – her cheeks were stained pink, and she bit her lip embarrassedly. I smiled and gave her a gently peck on the lips. I winked;

"Watch this."

I pulled her into a sitting position and made short work of completely capsizing the Ares canoe, neatly dunking Clarisse and her team mate. "And I won't keep them dry," I commented as we both laughed. She rolled her eyes at me, then seemed to perk up.

"We should get back," she muttered, turning to go. I caught her wrist before she could get away, and whipped off my shirt. She blushed a little as I tugged it over her head, then threw my arm around her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow as we began to walk back towards the cabins. I shrugged and pressed a kiss into her damp curls;

"Don't want everyone else ogling my property," I grumbled possessively. She laughed and shoved me in the side.

"Don't get used to the view Seaweed Brain... Maybe I'll exact my revenge – yes, I have some rather revealing clothing..."

I growled. "Dont. Even. Think about it."

Her musical laughter echoed out over the canoe lake as we headed back towards the cabins.


	4. Sneaking in the night

Percy Jackson

_I do not own any part of the Percy Jackson novels by Rick Riordan and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Sorry everyone – I promise I never meant to leave you all hanging for so long! Hope you all had a great christmas

Camp Chores

_Annabeth's POV_

Let's be clear about one thing – Annabeth Chase does not "sneak" for just anyone. I tiptoed across the basketball court, minus shoes, and glanced up quickly at the stars. I studied the constellations for a moment, before shaking my head and continuing on; a full moon hung heavy in the sky. My leggings and t-shirt clung tightly to my skin as I slid like a shadow between the cabins. I counted in my head, nibbling on my lip nervously.

I was on a quest... Of a kind. To recover stolen property – mine. I placed my hand silently on the door knob of Poseidon's cabin, now wishing I had thought to pray to him for entrance at dinner. Cautiously, I turned the knob; the door swung open soundlessly, on well oiled hinges. Perfect.

I tiptoed in – the air was cool and salty, as if an ocean breeze was continually blowing through. Strange, beautiful underwater light danced across the walls and ceilings, moving without uniform and without pattern. It made me smile, unconsciously. I crossed the room, having shut the door behind me quietly; any sound I made was muffled by the saltwater fountain. I saw Percy sleeping on his bunk, face down, head turned to one side against the pillow, dark hair messy and dishevelled. He looked cute.

But not cute enough to make me forgive him.

I spied a chest of drawers and scurried to it, yanking open the first drawer. I rifled through, not feeling guilty at all as I tossed out orange camp half-blood t-shirts and socks. I growled, frustrated, and moved on to the next drawer, this time pulling out jeans and trackies, throwing them on the floor. Nothing – the third drawer I slammed shut the second I opened it, deciding I'd rather not go through Percy's underwear.

I almost stamped my foot. Damn, damn and damn again. Where else was there to search?

_Percy's POV_

This was a delightful surprise. I watched from a position propped up on my elbows as Annabeth somewhat timidly ducked into my bathroom. I raised an eyebrow as I saw my girlfriend duck her head into the bathroom closet where I stored towels.

"Annabeth!" I called, grinning as I heard a very satisfying clunk which I assumed was her blonde head against the white painted wood. There was a pause. "Pray tell me, because I've just woken up and I'm still rather slow, why _exactly_ you are in my cabin, and more particularly in my bathroom?"

Another long beat of silence. Annabeth's head remained in the cupboard. "Well..." The word was drawn out. "I was just..."

"Yes?" I prompted, infusing my voice with just enough arrogance to be infuriating.

Her head appeared. She looked torn between fuming anger and impossible embarrassment. I smiled kindly, taking pity on her and stood up, slinking off the blankets as I walked to her. I gently enveloped her in a hug, resting my chin on her head; I squeezed her.

"What's up?" I asked, planting a kiss into her curls.

"Nothing," she mumbled into my chest. She nuzzled her nose into my t-shirt. "Don't bother yourself." I felt her smile.

"Alright, whatever you say," I muttered.

She pulled away and looked up at me, grey eyes earnest and cheeky at the same time. "Are you busy?" she asked slyly, rubbing her hand across my chest. I shook my head, grinning cheekily.

"Me? Na. Too busy enjoying pleasant dreams," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She smacked the palms of her hands on my chest, breaking out into a smile prettier than any other girl's.

"Give over, seaweed brain."

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy was unusually cute when he was woken in the middle of the night. Most people of my acquaintance were very grumpy from woken from these _"nice" _dreams Percy was joking about. I supposed my quest was over for the while; I was happy to give it up. I stretched up on the tips of my toes and kissed him passionately, running my tongue along his lips freely and giggling at his instant reaction.

I wrapped my arms around him, hoping to be lifted up by his strong arms. He was getting good at mind reading, as he picked me up as if I weighed nothing at all. He set me down gently on his bed, and we sat, lips entwined and body's pressed together. My hands drifted down his torso and boldly pulled up his t-shirt, tossing it over his head with a flourish. I smiled against his lips and ran my hand over the firm muscles of his chest. Ahh, what 10 hours of demi-god training does to a body. I sighed in delight.

I pulled Percy's hands downward, curling his fingers around the hem. He pulled away slightly, and I nodded breathlessly, rubbing out foreheads together with delicious friction. He pulled off my top and tossed it away, leaving his hands ghosting softly, ticklish, across my stomach and – almost nervously – up to my chest.

I gasped at the onslaught of sensation – I arched my back wantonly, whining as his hands stroked my breasts through my bra (although I was grateful that I'd worn one of my better ones) and thumbs grazed slowly over my nipples. His head had moved so he was breathing roughly in my ear; all of a sudden he bit my earlobe with his teeth, removing his hands and the pressure of his body from mine. He rolled away, pulling a blanket over his body and snuggling back into his pillow.

My jaw dropped and I was unsure whether I should be insulted or hurt. I just floundered for a minute then for two. In the end, I just shook my head and grumbled to myself, deciding, should I punish him, or please myself.

I sighed tiredly, grabbed my t-shirt, pulled it back on and lifted the blanket, snuggling into bed beside Percy. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his hair, for once sure of a night of good dreams.


	5. Strawberry picking

Percy Jackson

_I do not own any part of the Percy Jackson novels by Rick Riordan and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Camp Chores

_Percy's POV_

"Catch Wise Girl," I called as I tossed a strawberry over my shoulder. Picking strawberries was one of the lousiest chores there was; wandering up and down fields all day, bent double just to guarantee you got an aching back. I trudged around morosely, mildly miserable in the mid-day sun. Plus, Annabeth had picked double the amount I had.

"Don't sound like such a misery guts Percy," she smiled happily as she practically skipped past me. Her blonde hair was braided into a fishtail plat, curling around her head and falling over one shoulder; it was quite pretty, really, with all the little whisps pulling free around her cheerful face. Distracting...

I focused on the berries dotted around my feet. I knew I was whining but couldn't help it; "This is dead dull. Even the ghosts in the underworld wouldn't choose to do this."

Annabeth threw me a strawberry, which I gobbled up happily. The ONLY (and I mean it seriously, the _**ONLY**_) perk of this chore. The air was thick, heavy and fragranced. I wished for some salty sea water.

"You look like you're ready to dissolve in a little puddle of pain," she teased, nudging me with her elbow. I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to comment. She smiled at my silence. "Why don't we take a break?" she said, getting 100% of my attention instantly. "Chiron won't mind," she carried on, "since I've picked enough for several campers."

Not exactly what I wanted to hear, but hey, I'll take what I can get. I tossed down my basket, and slung an arm carelessly around her shoulders. Together we walked towards the shade of the wood, not intending to venture in deeply, but still made sure our weapons were to hand; it was far cooler, shady with moss on the ground and a curtain of green leaves overhead. We stopped and sat, leaning against a fallen tree trunk, keeping our hands intertwined.

A humming bird flitted past, elegant and swift, pausing to glance at the two of us. Annabeth watched it, smiling as its wings flapped at an astounding rate; I pecked her on the cheek. "Not as pretty as you."

She blushed, laying her head on my shoulder. "Percy..."

"Yeah?"

"No-one else will ever tell you this, but you really are a good boyfriend."

I pulled away, looking at her curiously. "Oh? That keen on me are you?"

She flushed even more, punching me cheekily on the arm, not hard enough to hurt. She didn't answer so, naturally, I pressed her; "No comment Wise Girl – so you do see a future for us!" I wiggled my eyebrows, pulling her closer to me, snuggling in as she huffed and looked away.

"Come on Annabeth," I muttered, nuzzling her neck, nibbling the skin at the bottom of her pale neck.

She scoffed, half-heartedly shoving me away. "Never thought of it before," she muttered, clearly lying. I decided to take that as a victory and busied myself kissing along the line of her t-shirt. She leaned back into me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her and pull her into my lap.

"How long do we get on break?" I breathed huskily over her shoulder, revelling in the quiet moan she responded with. My hands snaked around her front, closing over her breasts, thumbing her nipples. She gasped beautifully, arching and wiggling in my lap.

"Percy," she whined, pulling free and swivelling around to face me, straddling my lap. She kissed me fiercely, wrapping her arms around my neck and back; she ran her tongue over my teeth, allowing me to feel my way across her body. I groaned as her lips moved down to my pulse point, and began pulling up her top.

I tossed it a few metres away, becoming even harder at the sight of her red lace bra. I pulled my head away from her lips and fastened my mouth onto her nipple, which instantly hardened. I gently massaged her other breast, making her cry out.

_Annabeth's POV_

Oh Gods, I could happily stay here forever. Screw strawberries, screw Chiron's chores, screw camp altogether! My chest felt tight, unable to get enough air.

"Hey, Perce, Annabeth-"

I screamed, falling sideways off Percy and scrambling like Gollum towards my t-shirt. I pulled it on as fast as I could, drawing my knife and planning to blind whichever IDIOT had interrupted us. I rounded, and even Percy looked embarrassed, as a head with two horns poked out from around a tree.

"Annabeth, please tell me you've got your top back on..."

"Grover!" I howled like a fury, so angry I could easily pass for a child of Ares. I charged him, holding me knife in a death grip. "I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!"

"Perce! Help!" Grover cried as I sped at him, planning to slit his perverted little neck.

Percy grabbed me as I ran passed, holding me tightly and lifting me off the ground. My legs still flailed, but I was careful not to hurt Percy with my knife; Grover appeared, nervous as a shy schoolgirl, and smiled as if trying to appease me.

"Seaweed Brain," I snapped, "Put me down."

"Err... I don't think so Annabeth." He didn't sound convinced I'd calmed down enough yet. Grover lifted his eyebrows – he was smirking, Gods damn the little bastard.

Percy set me down, but kept a restraining hand on my arm.

"Hello Grover," I said, over-sweetly. "Couldn't you have called?"

Grover blushed.

"Hey man," Percy smiled, making to high-five his mate. One look from me and he dropped his hand. I rolled my eyes, glared at both Grover and Percy (It wasn't his fault in the least, but hey I was just in one of _those_ moods) and stormed off to recover some of my wounded pride.

_Percy's POV_

I clapped Grover on the back. "Good to see you man. Sorry 'bout Annabeth, but hey... Great timing man."

Grover grinned. "I know. If I'd arrived a few minutes later, you two could have been grappling naked on the ground." He winked at me.

I smiled through gritted teeth, wondering what satyr pie tasted like. "Grover mate, you've only been around five minutes and you've already pissed off both Annabeth and me."

He just shrugged. "That's what I'm here for."


	6. A midnight jaunt - Part One

Percy Jackson

_I do not own any part of the Percy Jackson novels by Rick Riordan and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Camp Chores

_Annabeth's POV_

It was so dark, I didn't need my Yankees cap to sneak across the space between cabins 6 and three; the common area was always deserted at this time of night. I cautiously knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin, shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortably – it was bloody cold out.

"Percy," I hissed, barely resisting the urge to beat my fist against the door. "Percy!"

The door creaked open an inch. "Took you long enough," I muttered, pushing my way in only to stand on Lord Poseidon's toes (he let out a slightly girlish squawk).

"Annabeth..." Percy said with an apologetic smile. "Wrong cabin?"

I was going to KILL him. Literally. I almost snapped out I was here by invitation, but the look Poseidon was giving me left no room for positive interpretation.

"Well, Miss Chase, it's a bit late to be out and about now isn't it?" Poseidon smiled knowingly. He turned to Percy with one of those, _I'm doing this to deliberately set you up_ type looks. "Did I come at a bad time? Really Percy, you should have just said you had plans."

"We don't," I ground out, pressing my nails into the palms of my hands.

"Oh really? 'Cause it sure looks like it."

We stood in an awkward triangle, glancing in silence at one another and wondering who was going to have to leave first – I knew, out of respect for a god, it should be me but I'd dragged myself out of bed to come see Percy, and I didn't like to give up good hours of sleep for nothing.

Suddenly, the fountain in the cabin began to shimmer and mum's image popped up. Her grey eyes stared piercingly at me saying _I know what you were intending to do tonight._ I smiled uneasily at her. "Hello mum. Umm... Anything good on Olympian TV at the moment?"

_I think that was literally the stupidest question of all time._

Athena looked at me as if I were crazy. I shrugged, rocking from my toes to my heels. I felt the sudden urge to burst out laughing; I began to shake silently. Percy noticed and also began to chuckle;

"Annabeth," he said suddenly, "is it just me or is my cabin suddenly very crowded?"

Conning on, I nodded. "Definitely."

"Why don't we leave them to chat?" He took my hand and walked out. Quickly.

_Percy's POV_

Oops. Just pissed off my dad and Annabeth's mum... Oh well, my bad.

I led her to the beach, loving the feeling of the sand between my toes.

"Well... That was good."

Annabeth eyed me, almost as if I had just grown an extra eye and horns. "Oh yes. That's really how I wanted my mum to discover how serious our relationship is."

I shrugged. "Could've been worse," I mused, sitting down on the sand. I let go of her hand as she dropped down beside me, snuggling into my side. She sighed. I began to toy gently with a strand of her buttery hair, and as I did began to pull softly at the ocean before us; I concentrated and the water formed human figures, beginning to act out some Greek play I was sure Annabeth would love.

She watched, captivated, her head resting on my shoulder. "Amazing," she breathed.

I nodded as I began to doze off. "Yes," I agreed. "You are."


End file.
